epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GIR 5 life/GIR's Rap Battles Of Infrequency: Willy Wonka vs Pinkie Pie
Hey guys. Its been a while since I've posted a battle. Most people would blame procrastination, but I personally blame evil turtle demons myself. So cutting the crap, let's get to the intro thingy. Today we've got Ponyvilles Pink Party Pony and element of laughter, Pinkie Pie bringing the (oven) heat against the eccentric Candy Man, Willy Wonka to see who's the better sweet maker/baker. Let's get to it! Thanks My Thanks go to Leandro for the awesome title cards, Wonder for the I tunes cover and the meme and Barry for the inspiration to get me to confront my laziness and post this battle. Thanks everyone. Cast Nice Peter as Willy Wonka Jessie Smiles as Pinkie Pie/????. Pinkie animated by Jan Animations. EpicLloyd as Oompa Loompas Bettete as Brony (Cameo) Mary Doodles as Lauren Faust (Cameo) Alex Farnham as Johnny Depp Wonka (Cameo) Nice Peter as Tim Burton (Cameo) MattyBRaps as Charlie Bucket (Cameo) The Battle GIR'S RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY! WILLY WONKA! VS! PINKIE PIE?? BEGIN? Willy Wonka Come step into my Factory, Pinkie. Watch as with Pure Imagination; I take a pink abomination, and grant a Three Course decimation! Twist her beyond recognition. Stop Gob from Lauren Faust's creation. Flash Animation? Decapitation! I'll stop sick Brony's Masturbation! I've got the higher elevation. No Fizzy Lifting drink is needed. Cause when I grill you like Cheese Sandwich, I feel completely Pinkie Keen, Kid! Get back to Twilight Sparkle, Pinky. You'll need a Brain or two to win this. Cause Wonka's Bars are Golden Tickets! My victory's Scrumdiddlyicious! Just stick to Rock Farming, Pie. Maud spits much harder than your Granite. Tell me this Evil Enchantress's chances of winning: I Don't Like the Look of it! Pinkie Pie Ha, Ha! Helloooooo Everypony! I'm super glad you came to witness; Just how the Element of Laughter, completely sLaughters an old mans business! So Willy Make a Wish! To get out of this! Cause to you, I Pinkie Promise; My Raps pack More Than Meets the Eye! Back off or say hi to Optimus! Got Party Cannons full of disses! Can't keep your cane inside your pants, and; With one small stick of icky gum; Created Blueberry Expansion! Screw you worse than Tim Burton can! I Pinkie Sense it's your last mile! And then I'll Giggle at the Ghostie, of the man who needs a Little Smile! Demolished you like the 4th Wall! And I'm Surprised you rapped so hokey! Tramp wants a second chance to roast me? Smoke me? Oki Doki Loki! Willy Wonka You're in Depp Chocolate now, Girly! You've got some nerve to call me pervy! When your "Fanbase" consists of Gloopy, nerdy fat creeps in their thirties! Greedy, Gluttonous and Salty! Even more so than Veruca! You're puny Party Cannon trembles, when I blast lyrical bazookas! You Pink Palooka! I Pwn Ponies! Then chew them up like they're bubble gum! Shooting every directional disses! Knocking Wonka-Haters back to G1! Serving lines to Parties of One. Dahl, there's no earthly way of knowing; How Viciously this MC's flowing! Miss you best just plan on going. Pinkie Pie Heh, cool story Has-Bro. But soon you're gonna make a Discovery; That all the Hub-bubs caused by me! Leave you more speechless than Gummy! Aw, Cheer Up Willy, Don't be silly. Cause Second place is not too bad, see? But I Rock mikes more than Mr. Teevee. MMMMM! You're failure tastes like Snozzberries! Willy Wonka Miss Random = Funny have the last word? This I won't allow! I demand this filly leave. I want this filly to leave NOW! Face this Candy Man without a plan? You're raps are just Baked Bads, mam. You get nothing! You lose! So scram! *SLAM* Good day Miss Diane! ??? Pinkie Pie twitches and the arena goes dark. Pinkie laughs maniacally as Wonka fumbles for a light switch. He turns it on. BEGIN!! Cupcakes Pinkie Teehee! It's time to switch it up! Watch as I bring sweet Grimdark style! That's so much Wilder than Wilders Bile! Milton Jackson: The pedophile! You've got me riled! So cram it geezer! Aren't even good enough for stuffin! Buck Yeah I get those Cloppers, Derpy! Pinkies all about these Muffins! Now watch me closely Applebloom. If Willy Wankers not obedient; (knocks Wonka onto the Table and straps him in) Brutally Beat em! Severely Drug em! Then go extract his Special Ingredient! Aw, don't die on me Wonky. Removed your brain, still can't be dumber! It's a bummer you won't last longer, but hey I listen to the Numbers. And yours came up! You're so lucky! But now it's time to kick the Bucket. (WEEEEEE!) Life's a Party! So with glee, I'll slay a man more gutless than Dashie! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! GIR'S RAP BATTLES OF- *That's all folks! INFREQUENCY? WHO WON? Pinkie Pie/ Cupcakes Willy Wonka Hint Three Letters Back FKUV JKHB Creativity Corner Category:Blog posts